


Mischief Managed

by SteamingCupofTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamingCupofTea/pseuds/SteamingCupofTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is visiting his brother's grave a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, telling him all that has happened over the past year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

I knelt down next to the headstone, tears already filling my eyes. "Hey there, Freddie," I whispered, resting my head on the piece of granite. "How you doing?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer. I placed a bouquet of flowers next to the other various gifts that our friends had left.

 

"I hope you're doing great up there, pulling as many pranks as you can on Snape," I said with a watery chuckle. "I hope you're taking good care of my ear as well, I'm gunna be up there one day and I'm gunna need it back," I said trying to not break down in tears, even though I know it will happen eventually.

 

I reached for the chain around my neck, pulling a small clock hand, that was once on the family clock, with my twin's picture on it. When we returned home for the first time after the battle the little hand lay there on the floor. Ever since I have worn it on a chain around my neck, keeping Fred close to my heart at all times.

 

"I miss you, Freddie. Mum called me you the other day and broke down into tears. I-I've been lifeless the past year. I can't believe it's only been a year since... since, you know. It has felt like a lifetime. You were my other half," I told the headstone, the dams that had held my tears back breaking.

 

"I can't even cast a patronus charm anymore, Fred. Not even a stupid little shield!" I yelled, more fat tears falling from my eyes. "All of my happy memories of with you. Every single of them. I-I need you back," I whispered, tracing your name on the headstone, crying softly for a few minutes before I rubbed my eyes.

 

I sniffed, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "Mum told me to try telling you about what's new here. She said that just talking to you like nothing ever happened might help. So, I guess I'll do that now…" I whispered, rubbing a few of the tears off my cheek. "Ron and Hermione finally got together, you know. That ha-happened the day that y-" I stopped, trying to not cry again. "Harry and Ginny are still together, too. I think we might have a brother-in-law and a sister-in-law in time if those four are as serious as they seem. I guess I owe you that ten galleons, you were right. They did get together in their seventh year," I said, pulling my coin pouch out of my pocket and taking out ten galleons. "Here," I said, digging a small hole in the dirt and burying the money there. "You win."

 

"Harry and Ron are Aurors now. The Ministry made a statement saying that everyone who was there last year can have a position as an Auror without the NEWTs. They passed their Auror tests with flying colors, as you can imagine. Oh, and Hermione and Ginny are back in Hogwarts. 'Mione went back for her seventh year, so she could take her NEWTs anyway. Mental, that one is," I said with a small chuckle.

 

"Dean, Lee, and Seamus have been helping me out with the shop. We all run it together, like you and I used to. It-It's good, but not the same," I stuttered, taking deep breaths.  Oh, hell. If I cry, then I cry. I thought.  Just get it all out.

 

I took a shaky breath and started, saying everything that has gone through my head the past year. "I miss hiding puking pastilles in your food and you sticking canary custards in mine. I miss randomly apparating in on Mum in the middle of the day, because we could. I miss setting off fireworks at The Burrow, and playing quidditch in the field. I miss throwing Fanged Frisbees to each other in the back room of the shop, because we could. I-I miss you, Fred. I miss my twin, I miss my other half. I miss my Forge," I said, tears streaming down my face. Obviously I was sad, but it felt good to say it all, to get all of it off my chest.

 

"I love you, Fred. I hope you're doing great up there. Don't forget to say 'hello' to Remus and Tonks for me," I finished, wiping my eyes and standing up and walking back to where the rest of the family stood. I turned around one last time and pulled out my wand, pointing it at the grass in front of the headstone. One by one, flowers popped out of the grave, spelling out the phrase the two of us said countless times.

 

"Mischief managed," I read, nodding in satisfaction at the flower patch, another tear falling down my cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm a horrible person. I wrote this as part of my creative writing final last year and bawled while writing it. (And the teacher only gave me an eighty. Rude.) Anyway, I'm sorry for anyone's heart that I broke. <3


End file.
